How am I supposed to live without you?
by dianitha.cullen
Summary: On 1918 Edward and Bella were engaged, Edward was about to die when Carlisle saved him, Bella committed suicide and was changed by other vampire, after nine lonely decades Bella finds Edward, he doesn’t remember his human life and he’s found a mate AU/OOC
1. Prologue

How am I supposed to live with out you?

On 1918 Edward and Bella were engaged, Edward was about to die when Carlisle saved him, Bella committed suicide and she was changed by other vampire, they meet up again, problem is? Edward's forgotten everything about his human life and already has a mate.

Prologue

"I guess this is it." Bella muttered to herself between dry sobs

She'd lost Edward that morning. Life seemed pointless without him there, She didn't see a motivation to keep moving on, Edward was her everything, her other half, without him, she felt just as her heart had gone as well, had gone with him.

Her mother kept saying over and over how everything was going to be alright, Bella felt even worse every time she said that, because as much as she wanted to believe so, she knew, deep inside, that that wasn't the case, without Edward there, nothing would ever be alright.

Bella had made up her mind, she didn't see why she should try to cope, she would go with Edward, and she'll be with him for ever, just as he'd promised before he left to the War. She'll leave letters for her family, but she'll not give them a proper good-bye, _No I can't do that, I just… can't_ she thought, leaving letters was hard enough. Saying "Family I love you, but I love Edward more, and I'm joining him" would be twice as hard. But she knew that what she was about to do was the right choice; She'll join him in the after life.

She knew Edward would do the same thing if the roles were inversed.

_I love you Edward_ was her last thought, and with that she jumped off a cliff.


	2. Greek God aka Edward Masen

**AN WOW! I'm here, How long has it been? I dunno lol, well im back and im sorry (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, nor am I SM ):**

**This chapter's playlist**

**Sexy chick David Guett ft. Akon**

**Taylor swift Love story**

**Breathless Shanyne ward**

**Meet the Greek God aka Edward Masen. **

I heard my mom's footsteps as she made her way to my room, suddenly the footsteps stopped, as if thinking idly before knocking on my door. Less than a minute passed and she knocked twice before opening the door.

Why knocking if you're coming in either way?

"Bella" my mom said with guilt in her voice but with a smirk on her lips

What the fuck?

"I know that you won't like this Bella, but I promised your father you'll be there"

"Be where Rene?" I asked annoyed why did she have to make everything so confusing? It's a mystery to me, but my mom is my mom, she won't change.

My mom unlike my dad has her on way of seeing things, she is irresponsible, she acts as she were the daughter and I act like the mom. My dad, on the other hand, acts more like the adult he is, he is a lawyer, a famous and important lawyer here at Chicago. He and mom are perfect together; you could see that from the way they looked at each other.

"Earth to Bella!" Rene joked. "Sweetie, do you remember Mr. Masen?" she asked

"Yeah, he works with dad " of course I know him dad always talked about him, and his son, from all the things Phil said about him, he wasn't a guy I would like to meet.

"Why, mom?"

This is what I meant when I said my mom made everything oh-so confusing! She could have already told me.

"Well tomorrow is his birthday and Mrs. Masen is throwing a surprise party for him and your dad wants you to come with us."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rene" I stated, there was no way she would change my mind, this explained the smirk she's had on her face since she came to my room, she knew I wouldn't like the idea.

"Bella, you're coming I dint come her to ask if you would want to come, I came here to tell you, you are going to come"

"Fine mom, but with one condition-"

"No buts" chimed Rene.

"Mom! Let me finish" I said annoyed while she chuckled

"Before you interrupted me and cut me mid-sentence" Rene rolled her eyes "I was going to say that I will go, _but _I don't want you to tell me what to do every 5 seconds"

Rene looked perplexed, yeah she always does that 'Bella go dancing' ' Bella, see that guy over there, go talk to him' Bella, Bella, Bella!, I'd never told her this before so I guess that's why she look like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Fine, okay, whatever you want, Oh by the way, hurry up so that I can do your hair and make-up"

I nodded.

* * *

All the gests were being quiet waiting for Mr. Masen's arrival; Mrs. Masen thought it was a good idea to do a surprise party. The plan was that when he walked through the door we would scream 'SURPRISE!'

The quietness was suddenly broken by a wave of 'surprises', totally uncoordinated but hey it's the thought that counts.

Mrs. Masen went to were his husband was and kissed him, she was beautiful, on the inside and outside, so was his husband.

As for their son, well I couldn't tell, I hadn't met him yet.

I spotted Jenny and waved, she was walking towards me, grinning

Jenny was my best friend, I had many friends, but jenny was always there for me so as I was there for her. She was petite, and her skin had this beautiful tan color, her eyes were bright blue and her hair was black.

"Why are you so happy J?" I asked

"Bella, haven't you seen him?, he is gorgeous!"

"Seen whom?"

"Edward fucking Masen!" jenny shouted at least six people turned around, Jenny was looking down at her feet, blushing

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen's son?" I asked between chuckles.

"Yeah" said jenny still embarrassed

"Hey, look at the bright side, at least Masen dindt hear you" I said cheerfully.

"You are right."

"Anyway, where is him?"

"You see that crowd of girls over there?" asked jenny while pointing at a big crowd of girls with her slim tanned fingers

"Yeah, why do they have to do with Edward?" I asked

"Well guess where he is?"

"I don't know jenny, that's why I asked you where he was"

"He is in the middle of that crowd" said jenny chuckling.

I burst out laughing, really?

"I bet he is not that hot"

"Trust me, he is"

"Whatever, hey I just want to say happy birth-day to Mr. Masen, want to come with me?" I asked Jenny.

"Nah, I'll wait here"

"Have it your way" I said

As I made my way to where Mr. Masen was some one stepped on my foot, it hurt pretty bad.

"Watch it idiot!" I exclaimed.

I looked up to see who was the asshole who had just stepped on my foot, only to find the most gorgeous guy I've ever lay eyes on, his hair was a combination of brown and red, weird color, kind of like cooper, but it was beautiful, you could see that he tried to fix his messed hair with no attempt. His eyes were emerald green, his nose was perfect, and his jaw line, Oh my, he was divine.

Realization came to me, this must be Edward masen.

"I'm deeply sorry" said Edward. Looking embarrassed

"It's okay" I said still looking into his eyes

"I'm Edward Masen" said the greek god taking my hand to kiss it

"Bella Dwyer" I said.

"Oh, you are Phil's daughter?" said Edward smiling, oh my god he was so handsome.

"Yeah, the one and only" I said with a seductive smile

"It was a pleasure to meet you Edward but I got to go." I said with a smile, With that I turned my back to him and started walking away, one of the things Rene has taught me about boys was to play hard to get, and boy it worked.

"Wait!" said Edward gently grabbing me by the arm.

"Dance with me" said Edward with a sexy grin.

"I'm sorry I'd like to but I don't know how to, now if you excuse I have to say Happy birthday to your father."

"But, my father is busy right now, besides you have all night to congratulate him" he stated raising his eyebrow.

Fuck he was so perfect how could I say no to him? Im used to say no to a lot of guys but with Greek god here things were complicated.

"I'm sorry Edward maybe next time?"

"Bella, just one dance, please?" he looked at me with pleading eyes

I sighed and nodded

"Fine" I said with a smile

He took my hand and led us to the center of the dance floor.

"Seriously Edward I really don't dance" I say embarrassed

"Don't worry; if you step on my foot, we're a going to be even" he said with a chuckle

"You right" I said smiling

"Oh please, yu can't be that bad" he said while putting one hand on the small of my back and with the other taking my hand, I put my other hand on his shoulder and we began dancing.

"You don't know me hon." I replied

He said something that sounded like "I'd like to know you" but I wasn't sure I heard it correctly he said it to low

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Nothing" He answered casually

Wow, Edward did know how to dance, know I felt even worse, everyone was looking at us, and even though I did like attention this wasn't exactly my definition for attention this felt like being watched in a bad way, girls about my age weren't exactly looking, they were glaring at me, and that's when I realized that I should not be embarrassed I raised my head, smiling at Edward, he smiled right back.

Looking into his eyes was like drowning in a pool, but it felt so nice, he was staring at me adoringly like we've known each other for ages.

"I thought you said you didn't dance" said Edward smiling at me

"Well, with such good partner it's way easy"

"Hmm"

I put my head on his shoulder and I could feel his heavy pulse on my cheek and could smell his delicious scent.

"You smell delicious" I said

He chuckled

"So do you" he said in my ear giving me Goosebumps

"Do you want to go outside?" asked Edward

"Yeah"

He took my hand and led us to the garden.

I let go of his hand and went to the sit on the grass.

"So, Bella how old are you?" he asked

"Sixteen, I'll turn seventeen soon, you?"

"I'm seventeen." He said

"Hmm"

There was an awkward moment, neither of us seemed to know what to say, I wanted to know more about him so I decided I should ask something to break the ice. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it when I realized he was about to say something as well

"What's your favorite color, Bella?" Edward asked

"Hmm, it changes" I said with a small chuckle

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, it changes depending on my mood and other things" I explained quickly

"Oh, I see, and right now what's your favorite color?"

"Green" I said

"And why is it green?"

_Why not_ I thought of saying but I would sound too rude, and I didn't want to admit the truth.

I bit my lip before answering.

"Because that's the color of your eyes" I admitted looking away

"I see" he said grinning

Okay, so that has to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.

"What's yours?"

"Blue, you want to know why?"

"Sure?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Because it looks so good on you" he murmured in my ear.

Talk about embarrassment, this is probably the most beautiful guy I've ever met, correction he was definitely the most beautiful guy I've ever met, and here I was blushing like an idiot.

"I should probably get going, my mom might be looking for me" I said, the truth

Was that I didn't want to go, but it was the best for us If I leaved.

"Don't go" said Edward

"I'll see you some other time, okay?"

"I guess so" he said. "Good night" said Edward while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around Bella"

"Bella, Oh my god! Everybody was looking at you guys, you should have seen Kimberley's face, it was priceless. I told you he was handsome didn't I? What did you guys talked about when you were outside?! Bella answer me!" Jenny said it all so fast I was surprised I got everything she said.

"Jesus, J, I swear you can ruin my good mood so easily" I joked

"Bella, you're not being helpful, I really want to know, you guys would look so great together, B think about it, wouldn't you like to be Mrs. Edward Masen?, wouldn't you like to be the mother of his children?"

"No J, I don't want to be the mother of Edward's children"

"B, turn around"

Oh, crap, I knew why jenny wanted me to turn around, Edward was here.

"No" I murmured really low I'm sure that not even jenny heard it.

Edward chuckled, oh well I guess he did hear me.

"I thought you were going to look for your mom Bella." Said Edward I was still not facing him.

"Hmm" I murmured.

"Bella turn around" said Edward I could tell he was smiling by the way he was saying it.

I finally turned around, only to see a Edward with a big grin on his face, god he was so beautiful.

"B, I'm going to go, see you tomorrow" said Jenny in the background I could barely heard her I was focused on the Greek god in front of me

"So, you don't want to have my children" asked Edward playfully

"I got to go" I said I was so red, my cheeks felt so hot. God this was embarrassing

"Bella wait, you just can't walk away whenever you are embarrassed" he said

"Whoever said I was embarrassed is plain wrong" I said firmly but the blush on my face gave me away so I looked down at my feet.

"Don't look down; you look lovely when you blush"

"Thanks, I guess?" I didn't know if it was a complement.

"So you are positive about not having my children?"

**AN: So that's it, I hope it was worth the waiting. I hope I update soon. (:**


End file.
